


Friend In The Mirror

by JoanDarkrock, SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDarkrock/pseuds/JoanDarkrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day's work, Kirk went back to his cabin, and found a not-so-unexpected friend  waiting for him. </p>
<p>Mirror Kirk/Kirk!!! Wrote by me and JoanDarkrock. </p>
<p>3 fanarts in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend In The Mirror

平淡而忙碌的一天。当轮班结束时，Kirk舰长暗自总结道。把工作交接给beta班的船员后，他和Spock一同走进了电梯。  
  
“今晚你还有什么安排吗？”他转头，微笑着询问他的大副。  
  
“对于上次任务中采集的土壤的分析还没有完成，舰长，我需要去第五实验室。”Spock无法说出的歉疚都在语气中表达了出来，Kirk知晓地点点头。  
  
“那我就不占用你的时间了。”电梯门在此时打开，他们互道晚安后便向相反方向走去。Kirk本以为今夜又会被用来处理那些总是没头的文书工作，如果运气好也许不用揉着僵硬的脖子入睡，直到他打开了他舱房的门。  
  
Kirk舰长——来自镜像世界的那个Kirk舰长——正倚在他的桌子旁，看着他的PADD。  
  
Kirk眨了眨眼睛，跨进屋子里，让门在他身后关严。“你——”他刚发出一个音节，另一个他就粗鲁地打断了他的话。  
  
“没完没了的文书工作，嗯？”镜像Kirk又瞅了一眼手中的PADD然后随手把它扔在桌上，“你们也去了Sigma Iotia II。”镜像Kirk颇为惊讶地感叹道。  
  
“我相信你过来不是为了帮我解决这堆文书，也不是为了体验平行宇宙的相同之处。”Kirk走到食品复制机旁，取出两杯水。他把一杯递给镜像Kirk，毫不意外地收到了对方向他投来的半心半意的恼怒眼神。“你又来干什么？”  
  
“我是来……体会两个宇宙的不同之处？”镜像Kirk一口气喝了半杯水,之后把杯子往桌上一摔，“你的麻烦只是一群西部牛仔！我呢？他妈的骑着磁悬浮飞车的沙漠匪帮！”  
  
“那又怎么样，你们还不是几发相位炮搞定？至少你不用学开老爷车。”自从他们的上一次对话之后，Kirk已经放弃了说服另一个自己选择不那么暴力的方式解决问题。毕竟暴力不总是等同于杀戮和血腥，在那个过分混乱的宇宙里，有时候示弱会带来更严重的后果，在某种程度上他能理解另一个自己——他也对他的船和船员负有责任，即使那些船员里总有人想着要暗杀他。  
  
当然，他的理解也只到某个相当有限的程度。他决定换个轻松点的话题。“……也不用绞尽脑汁想办法写出一份能交上去的文书报告。”  
  
“我可比你惨。我和Spock跟那帮家伙签了个条约——我还得每年回去收他妈的保护费！我怎么跟上头解释？真该把那破星球轰干净了事！”  
  
“你……和他们……签了个条约？”Kirk有点没反应过来。  
  
“都他妈是你害的！你总跟我说帝国的根基不稳覆灭是迟早的事情，我他妈在乎这个？只要别覆到我船上就行！可谁受得了他妈的瓦肯人就吃自由和平这套？我跟Spock说你一个人怎么改变整个帝国？你猜他说什么？”  
  
“一个人无法召唤未来……在每一场革命中，总有一个人卓有远见？”Kirk回忆了一下他在镜像宇宙和Spock的对话。  
  
“我不能真让他一个人去找死吧？……至少现在我们有两个了。”  
  
虽然Kirk迅速理解了这话的意思，但他还是在难以置信中愣了几秒。  
  
镜像Kirk居然选择和镜像Spock走同一条路！  
  
好吧，从第一次会面的情形来看Kirk是真没有料到这个情形。当时他也是在轮班结束后回到自己的房间，结果刚关上门肚子上就挨了一拳——毕竟在他的船上又没有暗杀什么的，也不能怪他没有无时无刻脑子里都绷紧一根弦——他堪堪躲开接着迅猛的几拳，同时也反击着，虽然不愿承认但终于还是被打得靠在墙上。然后他就听见不是自己发出的自己的声音调高了房间的亮度，然后Kirk惊愕地看见明显气还没消的镜像Kirk站在他面前。接下来的事并不是很难以预测，他们二人当然进行了关于帝国的未来以及改革必须性的激烈且冗长的讨论，最终以Kirk又多挨了几拳，镜像Kirk仍然恼羞成怒告终。镜像Kirk嫌他身上的制服太破——明明是他下手太重撕破的——从Kirk的抽屉里找出一件制服换上然后又多拿走了几件他的制服和唯一一件Spock留在他屋子里的科学部上衣。  
  
Kirk后来也想了想，明白了他给Spock留下的是什么选择——杀死他的舰长，或是被杀。他并不喜欢他的话所带来的这个结果，但是他也没有机会回到镜像宇宙再跟那个Spock聊聊。可直到今天，直到听见他的镜像体的这句话，Kirk才意识到Spock还有个选择就是说服镜像Kirk，和他一同走上反叛之路。但从Kirk对他的镜像体的印象来看，这可能性如此之低，镜像Kirk这种人又怎能轻易地放弃自己的信念呢？  
  
除非……  
  
“我还以为你的妥协只是为了保命？”  
  
这回轮到镜像Kirk愣住了，随后他哼了一声。“他当时确实拿相位枪指着我，不过这也不妨碍我做出自己的选择。”他盯着Kirk，“你没有料到我会是这种人，不是吗？”镜像Kirk的语气有点奇怪，那丝情感在Kirk能抓住前就溜走了。  
  
“我只是从我所看到的进行推断。”Kirk微微一笑，本希望能安慰他的镜像体，结果下一秒那家伙又冲他吼了起来，“别那么看着我，Kirk，就跟你他妈比我好多少倍似的。”  
  
Kirk好不容易压下叹息的冲动。就算是见了这么多次面镜像Kirk的易怒和敏感还是让他颇为不适。“你好像每次见到我都有一肚子火。”  
  
“这个你还用问？”镜像Kirk讥讽地笑了一声，“先不说为了建立你的联邦我们要瞒着帝国做那些小动作有多难给我们造出了多少麻烦……”镜像Kirk离开了桌边，一步步逼近Kirk，绿色的眼睛中有火焰在燃烧，“我的Spock跟了我两年多了，你他妈是怎么用三分钟就让他毫不犹豫地把枪口指向我的！”  
  
“枪口——”Kirk知道他的Spock在必要时具有非比寻常的行动力，但他仍对那一个Spock行事之果断感到疑惑。他没想到的是，两个宇宙中的Spock都是正直之人，两个宇宙中的企业号舰长却没能获得来自这瓦肯人同样深切的友情。  
  
也许在那个宇宙里根本没有发展任何一段友谊的可能？  
  
他宁可相信另一个Spock经历了内心理智与情感的激战。就像他总在做的那样，不是吗？而属于瓦肯的逻辑和理智总能获胜。这并不奇怪。瓦肯……他们的确比地球人坚韧。  
  
“别跟我装傻。”镜像Kirk一把抓住了Kirk的领口，把他向舱房墙板上推搡过去。他逼迫自己的大脑飞速旋转，应对眼前的场景，面对另一个自己的质询，他该如何回答？  
  
他或许没有属于镜像宇宙的那种暴躁和威风，但他也不是能够被轻易打败的对手，尤其当他对面还是另一个版本的自己，一个他太了解的敌人。  
  
Kirk决定赌上一把。他坚信王牌在自己手中。他深吸一口气，呼气的同时舔过嘴唇，实际上咬了自己舌头一口，借机调整表情。  
  
“我还以为你足够了解他。”  
  
镜像Kirk压在他锁骨上的手又重了三分。  
  
“看来我错了。”他说，心想着还是见好就收，“我想……和你决定跟随他的路线是同一个原因。”和平，自由，对每一个人来说，甚至是半人类半瓦肯，不论现实多么残酷，即使他们的经历告诉他们这些都是幻梦，但如果他看到这机会仍存在，他不会去尝试吗？这就像亲眼目睹天堂的大门敞开，明知那只是人们荒谬的幻想，但谁不愿走上前一探究竟？  
  
“哟，我吗？”镜像Kirk做出刻意轻蔑的语气挤出一个呲牙咧嘴的冷笑，“我如果说……我如果说我只是舍不得我的大副呢？”  
  
因为对每一个Kirk来说，他的Spock都比他的职业生涯更重要？这听上去很诱人，不过……“在你发现他和另一个宇宙的人聊了三分钟，就能用相位枪欢迎你回家之后？”  
  
Kirk眨眨眼，“那看来你是真的很舍不得他。”他如此评论道。而作为回答，他则收到了镜像Kirk的一记瞪视，仿佛在说“你他妈是在开玩笑！”。Kirk下意识地挑眉，传达出“我绝对没在开玩笑”的意思同时也看他胆敢否认。镜像Kirk恼火地哼了一声。  
  
“你这动作看起来可真像他。”他的镜像体阴沉沉地挤出了这么一句话，之后慢慢松开了他的桎梏，看着Kirk揉着被他虐待过的地方。Kirk在心里默默地叹了口气，深知以这位镜像舰长的脾气，这事情肯定没完。他曾以为在他们第一次见面时这个问题就已经解决了，但在他们断断续续的这几次会面中，镜像Kirk总是或明或暗地提到这事，到现在Kirk已经彻底放弃了镜像Kirk能原谅他这个无望的希望。他有时还在疑惑，是不是镜像Kirk故意在用这根刺折磨他，不过这同样也只能是个无声的猜测罢了。  
  
“告诉我，”他抬头，看见镜像Kirk抱着双臂，审视着他，“你的Spock也那么听你的话吗？”他的镜像体说这句话就像是在询问他的上一次任务一般，但是Kirk足够熟悉他自己，熟悉到他能听出镜像Kirk没有藏好的一丝苦涩。果然，Kirk在心中苦笑，这位镜像Kirk自己不好过，也要让他不好过。  
  
“我的Spock是舰队中最好的大副，”他这么告诉另一个自己，“他是一位令人尊敬的军官，也是我的好友。”  
  
镜像Kirk不耐烦的摆了摆手，“是是，这堆废话我听的耳朵都快长茧子了。”Kirk难以置信地盯着镜像Kirk，后者烦躁的嘟哝着什么“最没有野心的大副，残酷的对手”——“当然，‘好友’这可是我头一回听说。”另一个Kirk不怀好意地说道，“毕竟你们早都睡在一起了。”  
  
“你们不是？”Kirk无辜地反问。T'hy'la——朋友、兄弟、爱人，他有说错什么吗？  
  
这个问题让镜像Kirk结结实实地愣了两秒。他猛力拎起Kirk的衣服领子，让对方在惊诧之中咳嗽了好几声，恶狠狠地瞪着另一双眼睛直到鼻尖几乎贴着鼻尖，张了张嘴，却没说出话来。  
  
“你脸红了。”Kirk不怕死地说。他隐约有种感觉，这些破烂事情和那一位Spock有着很大的联系，如果他能让镜像Kirk把他和他的Spock之间的事情说清楚——即使那意味着他可能要再挨上几拳——对他们的交流会很有帮助。  
  
“去你妈的，”镜像Kirk道，“我答应跟他联手，没答应给他暖床！”  
  
戳对地方了，Kirk想道。“……不应该反过来？他比你暖和。”  
  
“我才不——”镜像Kirk说到这里卡住了。  
  
“让我把事情捋顺吧，别否认了我了解你，你搞不定你的大副，飞船事务上你是他的长官但他总要提出异议，现在你们闹革命，他时不时地更不愿听你的命令——对吧？”他不是不想照顾另一个自己的自尊心，但他实在是没有一整个晚上陪他猜谜语，他刚值了一整天班，成堆的文书工作，他很累。  
  
镜像Kirk从嗓子里挤出了一声低哑的咕哝。  
  
“最气人的是，很多时候你会发现到最后他是对的——尤其是当他坚持要干预你的指挥决策的时候。而且现在还多了一条……”  
  
“闭嘴！”镜像Kirk喊道，“你他妈给我——”  
  
“……在床上你也搞不定他。”  
  
四目相觑，房间里寂静无声。妈的，Kirk想，他是不是不小心拔了老虎须子？他没有武器，作为一个不用时刻担心被暗杀的舰长他可没有随身携带武器的习惯，而眼前这个Kirk手里举着匕首腰上插着相位枪，再说即使没有这些，凭肉搏他也不一定能赢……  
  
“电脑，锁上门。”镜像Kirk说。  
  
妈的，Kirk想着，等着人来给自己收尸吧，到时候来破案的人会很迷惑的……他这算自杀吗？  
  
他被摔到舱板上，后背猛然的撞击几乎挤出他肺里空气，他挣扎着吸进一口气试图站稳脚跟，这个时候镜像Kirk压到他身前，咬了他的嘴唇。  
  
好吧，那几乎不能算是个吻，除非你用克林贡人的标准来考量。他尝到铁锈味，他感觉到牙齿和牙齿相撞，抓住他领子的拳头没有放松，硬邦邦地硌在两人胸口，他身上另一个人的重量让他呼吸困难。  
  
“关于你刚才说的最后一件事……我想我们有很多东西可以讨论。”  
  
Kirk侧头躲过镜像Kirk的啃咬，他使劲推着对方的身体只为能解放胸口窒息的压力。“我相信……我们可以换一种讨论方式。”他的身体偷偷贴着墙向旁边蹭去，但是镜像Kirk发现了他的小动作。他用上了更大的力气将Kirk压在原地，而这只让Kirk喘得更加厉害，逃生的欲望更加强烈。  
  
Kirk尽可能拉开与镜像Kirk之间的距离——虽然在这种情况下这几乎不可能——他努力控制着让自己不去挣扎，“我们可以坐下来谈，你知道，不用这么……激烈。”  
  
“噢正相反，Kirk舰长，我相信一些示范是非常有必要的。”镜像Kirk将一条腿挤进Kirk的双腿间，同时咬了一下Kirk脖颈侧面的一小块皮肤，然后舔舐着那里。  
  
当Kirk意识到对方在干什么后他再次挣扎了起来。“该死的！我以为我们早就说好不许这么干了！”镜像Kirk过了一会儿抬起头，Kirk明显感觉到被他蹂躏过的那块皮肤隐隐作痛，随后意识到那块印记正好在衣领挡不住的地方。Kirk愤怒地盯着另一个Kirk。  
  
“我改主意了。”镜像Kirk松开一只手，用指尖轻轻描摹他在Kirk脖子上留下的齿痕，“怎么，怕你的Spock发现你被别人上了吗？”而这句话立刻让Kirk压抑许久的疲惫和烦躁变成了怒气，他猛地一把推开没有防备的镜像Kirk，大步走向办公桌。  
  
“这话应该我问你。”Kirk撑着桌子，阴沉沉的说道。背后传来镜像Kirk的一声嗤笑：“从经验来看我可不是被上的那个。”而这句话招来了Kirk带着怒气的眼刀。  
  
Kirk听见身后的脚步声正在接近，他克制自己不要逃开。“你失控后的反应与我的是如此相似……或许我们的不同并没有你想象的大。”Kirk的怒火瞬间被这句话熄灭了，他突然感到寒冷。Kirk下意识的抱紧自己，在感觉到一双手落在他的肩膀上时还是颤抖了一下。  
  
“别试图转移话题，”Kirk警告着，“我们要讨论的是你，和你的Spock。”   
  
“这个话题早就结束了！”镜像Kirk暴躁的说，之前被隐藏的愤懑又出现了。他一只手扯着Kirk的头发将他的头向后拉去。Kirk因为这突如其来的疼痛嘶了一声，“该死的，Kirk！你不能总用这种方式来逃避你不想听的话！”  
  
镜像Kirk危险的眯起了双眼，“如果你是我的船员，我早就把你扔进亭子里了。”  
  
“可惜我不是你的船员，而且这是我的船。我建议你稍微……”Kirk做了个深呼吸，“放松一点。”  
  
“如果我说不呢？”Kirk试图在稳住自己之余腾出一只手，却被镜像Kirk扭住，两人专注地掰了一会儿手腕，“况且，现在逃避话题的到底是谁？”  
  
“电脑，红色——”  
  
“噢不不不不，Kirk，你要知道，要解决的是咱们两个之间的问题。”他把手略微放松了一个角度，让Kirk注意到不知什么时候被断了电的控制台，“我也不想把你逼得太紧。咱们两个之中，有一个疯子就够了。”  
  
Kirk把目光从控制台上转开。如果这是个纯粹私人的问题，就让他换个方式来解决：“那你的希望可能要落空了。如果这就是你对疯子的定义，我想你并不比我更疯。”经过不小的努力，Kirk终于在被人扯住头发的前提下背靠桌子转过身，看着镜像Kirk。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“咱们搞错了一件事。我现在没必要逃避话题了。”Kirk，脸上带着一丝释然的表情，这一次主动吻了他自己的镜像。  
  
“你不是……一直想……杀了我？”镜像Kirk在唇齿纠缠的间隙自语着，跟随着由另一方主导的缓慢亲吻节奏，语音里显出一点迷茫。  
  
“不是这次……不是今天。”Kirk说，“我建议咱们都别装傻了。”  
  
镜像Kirk没作声。  
  
“承认吧。你羡慕我。不是因为Spock……而是因为这个宇宙。”  
  
“而你是在感谢我向你证明了我的——咱们的——人性？”镜像Kirk猛地后退一步，手里还紧紧抓着Kirk的手腕，Kirk被他拽得一个趔趄几乎跌到他身上，“我还是要说，如果我只是舍不得我的大副呢？”  
  
“如果是那样，”Kirk没有一丝惊讶，“只能证明你爱他。”  
  
“我们总都要学着接受另一半的自己，James Kirk。”  
  
语罢，他再次吻上了镜像Kirk，这回带了些坚持与需求。他向前倾身，与他的镜像体贴的更紧，仿佛是在安抚也是在鼓励着对方，同时展示着什么。镜像Kirk渐渐松开了对Kirk的金发有些疼痛的抓握，但是他的手依旧扶在Kirk的脑后，在他对Kirk的热情施以回报时让后者无处可逃。  
  
Kirk的手在镜像Kirk的有力的禁锢中攥住了对方身上自己的衣服。他知道这是镜像Kirk为了来到这艘船上不引起注意所必需的伪装，但像是这种时候Kirk总会想念那件金色的马甲，至少那能让他接触到镜像Kirk更多裸露的皮肤。他知道自己一定是弄疼了对方，因为他的镜像体将他的手拉离他的身体。之后继续着这个吻，镜像Kirk推着Kirk向卧室走去，本不长的路径被他们走得磕磕绊绊。  
  
Kirk扭头，费了点劲打破了这个吻，终于痛快的喘上了几口气。他感觉到镜像Kirk的手从他的发间滑到他的脖子上，手指故意压着他留下的吻痕/咬痕，尖锐的刺痛感让Kirk紧紧的闭上了眼睛。  
  
“如果我也在你身上留了点什么痕迹，”Kirk喃喃道，“那也都是你自找的。”他睁开眼，看见另一个Kirk狡黠的笑容，“你能报复的机会多的是，不差这一次。”镜像Kirk松开了对Kirk的抓握，下一秒，出其不意地推了Kirk一把。Kirk摔到他不硬不软的床垫子上时嘶了一声，把半个屁股挪到床上后他半躺着，有些恼火地看着他那急躁的镜像体。  
  
“你可以提前说一声的。”他抱怨道，接着他就看见镜像Kirk向床边跨了一步。在房间不及平时的亮度中，镜像Kirk的脸在阴影中模糊，Kirk看不清对方的表情，但他依旧能分辨出镜像Kirk身上的强硬。  
  
“脱衣服。”自己的声音命令着自己，这体验如此怪异又美妙，Kirk不想抗拒。他改换姿势坐在床上，手慢慢撩起制服下摆，眼神从来没有离开过他镜像体的脸。  
  
他对自己的身体一向很有信心。即使在黑暗中看不清对方的脸，他也知道现在对方的全副注意力都在自己身上。而镜像Kirk现在只有一个念头：刚才是谁他妈关的灯？  
  
他把衬衫拉过头顶，视线被遮挡的片刻功夫，他被向后推倒在床上，一只手爬上他的胸口，抚摸光滑的皮肤，揉捏着坚实肌肉。他挣扎着想把自己的手和脑袋从衣服里解放出来。  
  
“别急，不用着急。”他透过布料听见一个声音，“咱们有整个晚上。”那声音顿了两秒：“不该关灯。”  
  
“咱们没来得及 _开灯_ 。”着急的到底是谁？Kirk哭笑不得道，“电脑——”随即想起电脑终端断了电，“……你回去自己照镜子得了。”  
  
镜像Kirk把他的脑袋从衬衫里扒出来堵住了他的喋喋不休。Kirk挣扎着想甩掉把他的手缠在了脑后的衣服，但是在他仰面躺着身上还压着另一个自己的体重的时候这事情不怎么容易。  
  
“你在干什么？”他嘶声道。镜像Kirk低头向下，伸出舌头认真地舔吻着他胸口的皮肤，之后几乎把脸埋进他的小腹，从他肚脐上方两寸处发出模糊的鼻音：“Unnh…我喜欢你的皮肤。”完美的身体……仅有的疤痕是胸前的一道横印，浅而规则，正在逐渐融进周围的肤色。  
  
“快点……你的衣服，”Kirk找了个理由让镜像体停下这动作，不是说他不喜欢被爱抚或是怎样，但是镜像Kirk的呼吸和嘴唇的位置实在是有点痒，他控制不了小腹肌肉非条件反射的痉挛。  
  
镜像Kirk不情愿地起身。他并不是自卑，但不得不承认他对Kirk的皮肤着迷，很大一部分是因为他自己——他要对付三天两头的暗杀，来自他的船员、安多利刺客、猎户座外交官，他的企业号是一艘战舰而他自己就像每个军人一样一次次地浴血重生——累累伤痕是他的军功章，但也让他看上去像个缝起来的破布娃娃。  
  
而在他面前，是一个完全不同的现实，这美妙，难以触及，不可思量而又切实地存在着，比童话更完美。他的童话世界向他敞开，他从五岁就不再相信的世界摆在他眼前。他选择为童话中的仙境奋斗，这是救赎，还是彻头彻尾的疯狂？  
  
他剥光自己衣物的同时Kirk也终于从衬衫里摆脱出来，解决了裤子和靴子。赤裸的肢体纠缠碰撞，他意识到Kirk在用手指描摹他身上的每一道伤疤，在粗糙的纹路上落下成串亲吻。  
  
“成为帝国的舰长，你经历了这么多……然后你选择了我的理想。”他吻过对方肩胛附近虬结的硬痂，抬头，紧紧抱住另一个自己，另一个伤痕累累的自己，俯向对方耳旁，“你让我觉得你才是更高尚的那一个。”  
  
“别用那种慈悲语气对我说话。我不需要你的怜悯；你没资格。”镜像Kirk猛然翻过身，再次把另一人压在身下，“也别给我戴上你的道德理想的高帽子。”他按着Kirk翻了半个身，这次掌握了绝对的主动权，膝盖压住对方小腿。  
  
Kirk感觉得到紧贴着自己大腿根的镜像Kirk挺立的老二，随即意识到自己的状态也没好到哪儿去——他抓过一个枕头垫在胸前，另一只手被身后的镜像体捉住按在背上，同时润滑过的手指探进了他体内。他吐出一口气，忍不住向后寻求更多的接触。  
  
这过程是会有点儿疼，但是Kirk可以忍受，因为从他对镜像宇宙和镜像Kirk所了解的一切来看，这不光是疼痛。他知道在那个宇宙中温柔被认为是示弱，这种表达连带着背后的感情为人所不齿，那里的人们被训练着去克制甚至摒弃这一连串的东西。但是情感总会找到出路，用帝国最平常的方式来伪装。疼痛是它们表达的方式。  
  
但就算这样，当镜像Kirk又急不可耐地捅进一根手指时，Kirk还是因为不适哼了一声。结果下一秒镜像Kirk就把手指全抽走了，让Kirk颇为不知所措。  
  
“怎么……？”他刚想翻身，结果又一把被他的镜像体给按回床上，紧接着他感到有嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，呼气让他有点痒痒。“今晚为了对付你我花了好多力气，我看不出有什么理由让你舒舒服服趴在床上享受。”舒舒服服？Kirk非常好奇镜像Kirk究竟是从哪里得出这个结论。这时一管什么东西突然被塞进他被禁锢在后背上的手中，“你自己来准备。”之后Kirk感觉到身上的重量消失了，他愣了一会儿才慢慢翻过身。  
  
镜像Kirk坐在他对面，将掌心中剩下的油膏慢慢抹在他的老二上，很明显是摆出了观赏的架势。Kirk看了看手中润滑剂，一时间有点无语。“你就不能别半途而废吗？”  
  
“少废话。”镜像Kirk的呼吸变得更粗糙了，“谁叫你之前老想跑。”  
  
Kirk耸了耸肩，不管镜像Kirk看见没有，“好吧好吧，我还以为你体力能更好一点呢。”或许他不该说这句话，因为这时镜像Kirk一把抓住了他的脚腕，力度显示出了警告。“你想让我在你的脸上再留下点什么？”  
  
Kirk吞咽了一下，“放开我，”他小声嘀咕着，花了几秒挣脱开镜像Kirk的抓握。Kirk往手里挤了点润滑剂之后把那小管放回到床头柜上。他没费心逗弄自己的乳头，因为他知道对方想看的不是这个，而在这么一番折腾后他也不想再折磨自己了。简单地往手指上抹了点润滑剂，他把手向下探去，腿微微分开了些。Kirk抚慰着自己的阴茎，过了一会儿终于将一根手指伸进体内。镜像Kirk此刻伸出手，抚摸着Kirk的小腿。  
  
因为有先前镜像体的润滑，Kirk很快加进了第二根手指。他没有刻意去碰自己的前列腺——他不想那么早就让自己徘徊在自控边缘——但镜像Kirk落在他身上野火般的视线实在是有些火上浇油。他咬着下唇，情不自禁地蜷起了脚趾，有点后悔镜像Kirk能感觉到他的这个动作。他看着跟自己对比算是非常冷静的对方，突然觉得有点恼火。他的镜像体让这一切看起来像是他让Kirk失控——好吧，有一部分的确是——而这使得Kirk更加想要给予镜像Kirk相同程度的折磨。  
  
他深深吸气，又加了一根手指，眼神没有离开过镜像Kirk。“James。”伴着呼气他说出了他的名字，挑衅着。  
  
“James。”镜像Kirk应道。对方的嗓音和他自己的一样粗重并带着吐气声的痕迹，像是某种奇妙的和弦或是回音。Kirk下意识地转动体内三根手指，深吸进暖热粘腻的空气，被充血的皮肤的温度击中。他才发现镜像Kirk已经倾身到他面前，两人间的距离几乎消失，对方的呼吸就吹拂在他覆盖着薄薄一层汗水的锁骨和胸前。  
  
“你很擅长这个，”镜像Kirk说着，一只手掐住Kirk下颌拉近，再次用吻堵住对方发出的全部声音，他满意地得到激烈的回应——没错，这就是战争——唇舌在牙齿间相互角力，他用尽全部计谋攻城掠地，但他的对手比他更懂得以柔克刚欲擒故纵，很快他发现自己已经被捕获难以全身而退。  
  
并不是说他有多么在乎这三分成败。他放开手顺着对方的脖颈划到胸口，中间在锁骨的轮廓上摩挲片刻，他享受肌肉的紧绷弹性和与之形成强烈对比的小腹处 的柔软皮肤，随后他的手继续向下，抚摸过Kirk的阴茎，停在了他正给自己扩张的手背上。  
  
“多谢夸奖，”Kirk在他们的吻中抢出空隙用低哑的嗓音笑道，顺势加力把三根手指更深地碾磨进体内，刻意让喉中溢出的呻吟带上浓重情色意味以至于一抹渴求，“我能不能说……彼此彼此？”  
  
镜像Kirk欣然接受了这挑战。他颇为粗暴地拉开Kirk的手，再次欺身上前——连他自己都惊异于他们之间的距离还能再被拉近——这一次是面对着面，他的体重在对方身上，他感觉到一条腿搭上了他的腰另一条腿被他压在身下，Kirk从垫在背后的枕头上挣扎着略微起身，两人的胸膛几乎挤压在一起。他努力伸出手臂，有些粘腻的指头抓握住镜像Kirk一边臀瓣。  
  
然后镜像Kirk的阴茎滑进了他体内，他们合二为一或者说他们本就是一体双生，他们终于跨越宇宙跨越心灵的障蔽找到了他们自己。这一刻再也没有猜忌再也没有恐惧再也没有对自我的怀疑，这一刻他们—— _他_ ——终于完整。  
  
他们交换混乱的亲吻，交换狂乱中的自语，交换不可告人的秘密。他们分担同样的恐惧追求同一个理想，共享同一个光明的信仰，共享同一处天堂。  
  
他叫出对方的名字，叫出自己的名字，他终于了解终于面对终于接受了全部的自我。属于他的光明和黑暗，属于他的坚强与脆弱，更重要的是，他将会带着这一份认同走进属于他的未来。  
  
不论是哪一个什么样的未来。  
  
\----  
  
“妈的，几点了？”Kirk从床上惊醒，猛地起身，“电脑，开灯。”  
  
电脑没理他。  
  
“电脑！开灯？……怎么，停电了？”他挣扎着爬下床，没穿衣服浑身酸疼，踉踉跄跄地光脚走到桌前，发现控制台断了电。  
  
哦，对了，昨天晚上镜像Kirk……  
  
他抹了把脸，没什么信心摸黑把控制台修好，于是跌跌撞撞又走回床边。镜像Kirk……走了？  
  
要不是控制台——和他的腰——他真的会以为自己做了个梦。  
  
他大概收拾了一下床铺，走进盥洗室，谢天谢地这里的终端没坏，他直接走进淋浴间打开龙头，“电脑，几点了？”  
  
“0317。”  
  
哦，妈的。他顿时有点后悔，他应该回去再睡三小时而不是把自己洗得精精神神……  
  
算了，已经睡不着了。  
  
他干脆穿好衣服，犹豫了片刻，走出房间冲进涡轮电梯，“传送室。”  
  
传送室里没人值班。毕竟伽马班次。他从操作台上调出最近一次传送记录。  
  
三天前的登陆队上舰。  
  
不可能，他想，他知道他所经历的不是梦境，他知道这个晚上发生的一切对他来说意味着太多，他不可能自己幻想出了那些挣扎和自我认同和归属感还有一切——  
  
然后他注意到了。很不起眼，但它的确存在，有人入侵了程序，隐藏起一条传送记录。他要在传送之前离开，不可能彻底删掉记录。但对方的手法已经足够天衣无缝，他能发现这个仅仅是因为他刻意地在寻找，按照他自己的工作习惯。  
  
他微笑，再次侵入系统，删除了那条记录。  
  
  
THE END  
  


 

3 pictures for this fic. The first and second one were made by @JoanDarkrock, the last one was made by me.   
  
---


End file.
